The present disclosure relates to a conduction element, a manufacturing method thereof, a wiring element, an information input device, a display device, and an electronic apparatus. In detail, the present disclosure relates to a conduction element where a conduction pattern section is formed on a surface of a substrate.
In the past, as a method for forming a conduction layer in a predetermined circuit pattern on an insulating substrate which is formed from glass, plastic, or the like, a circuit pattern forming method where photolithography is used has been widely used. In the circuit pattern forming method, a step and repeat method or a method which is close to this is typically used. Specifically, in the forming method, a circuit pattern is formed through a process of “metal layer coating”→“resist coating”→“exposure”→“development”→“removal”→“resist peeling”. As a result, a circuit pattern forming method which uses photolithography has a low throughput.
Therefore, a circuit pattern forming method using screen printing is proposed to realize an improvement in throughput. The circuit pattern forming method using screen printing is a method where a metal paste or the like is coated on an insulating substrate using a squeegee via a mask and a conduction layer of a predetermined circuit pattern is formed by baking after that. Since the throughput of the circuit pattern forming method using screen printing is superior, applications with regard to various devices are being examined. For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-266025, a method is disclosed where an electrode of a touch panel is formed using screen printing. In addition, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-149807, a method is disclosed where an electrode of an image display device is formed using screen printing.
However, there are problems in that the mask in screen printing is expensive, accurate positioning of the mask is complicated, and it is easy for the holes in the mask to become clogged. As a result, a circuit pattern forming method other than screen printing which is able to achieve superior throughput is desired.